Emerald
by GoddessofDawn
Summary: Isabella just wanted to lay low for a while and what better way than to bunk in with the Cullen Princess. Surely, no one would think to look for her there. However, after recent events, she finds herself more and more entangled with the crime family, in more ways than one, all the while trying to navigate through her identity crisis.
1. 1

Alice POV

"Alice calm down, she'll be here soon," I heard Jasper murmur from the living room. I glanced at him to see him lounging on the sofa, tie loosened and sleeves rolled up. On any other day, I would be joining him on the sofa, enjoying the way his body felt under his shirt, but today wasn't any other day.

Today was _the_ day.

"How much longer?" I asked, looking outside the window.

"About five minutes," he sighed. I heard him get up and move to stand behind me. He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me back into his chest. I melted into his body, feeling some of the tension already leave.

"Don't worry. She'll show up. She's been assessed and she is the best candidate. Plus, I'll almost always be here so nothing will go wrong," he reassured me.

"I know Jasper. I'd still be bummed if she ends up being a total faker who wants to leech off my family. I just want a shot at normal. God knows how long it took to convince Edward I give this another shot," I frowned, thinking of the fight me and my brother had. Mom had to step in before it got ugly.

"Look at me," I turned around to face my boyfriend, meeting his powder blue eyes. He exuded a calm relaxed vibe that eased my worries and I smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

Before our lips could touch, the doorbell rang. I jumped out of his arms and ran to the door, taking a quick second to fix my hair and straighten my blouse. I pulled the door open and smiled brightly. A beautiful brunette stood at the door. She smiled at me unsurely, quickly glancing down at the paper in her hands.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan, I'm here for the room available," She greeted. She had a smooth soft voice with silvery English accent and I just couldn't wait to get to know her more.

"Of course come in! I'm Alice, your new roommate," I tried to reign in some of the excitement I felt so as to not scare her off. She didn't seem to mind much though, walking in and smiling at me politely. She glanced around, catching sight of Jasper, her lips pursing and her brow furrowing.

I took a moment to assess her while she started at my boyfriend. She was dressed casually, in a pair dark skinny jeans and tight black turtleneck. They emphasised her lean and willowy figure and I vaguely wondered what her work out regimen was to have such a defined figure.

Shaking myself from my distracted thoughts, I introduced him to her.

"That's Jasper, my boyfriend, he'll be around a lot. You'll get used to him," I assured. I watched her watch him for a second, a little uneasy, before she turned back to me and gave me a charming smile.

"That's fine. It's nice to meet you Jasper," she nodded her head at him and he nodded back, still leaning on the doorway and not moving. I was glad though that she didn't seem to mind him.

With Jasper there were only two types of people; those afraid of him and those attracted to him. Most people fell into the former and they had every right to do so. He was tall and well built with a sharp jaw that seemed to always look clenched. His eyes were a light powdery blue that always seemed to look through to your soul and read your every emotion. He also had scars littering his skin from his neck to his arms.

It didn't help that he liked to stare a lot.

He was quite intimidating to say the least and he had every right to be in his line of work.

The latter category, however, I found most of my 'friends' falling into. They liked flirting with my Jasper and tried seducing him. However, he was stoic with their advances and had it not been infuriating watching my friends betray me, the scenes I walked into would have been comical.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Isabella speaking.

"Well, I'm gonna get my stuff out of my car. Can you show me my room please?" She asked.

Bella POV

The girl led me to my room while giving me a rundown on the house dynamics. She worked six days a week and would hardly be at home. She rarely cooked and ordered takeout and didn't have any household chores as a cleaner would come twice a week.

It was information I already knew, but I nodded and hummed appropriately during her chatter.

"Well thanks for giving me a rundown. I work part time at a club and study part time so I will be in and out the house. I hope you don't mind," Of course she didn't but I had to play the part of shy and overly sweet Isabella Swan.

"No no it's fine. You're just like Jasper then. He shows up at random times in the night and leaves too so I'm used to it," she giggled. I laughed along with her.

"Well this is it, your new home," she waved a manicured hand around the room and I looked around, impressed with the space. There was a large queen sized bed, a vanity set, a large desk with a computer, a walk in wardrobe and an en suite bathroom. It was spacious with plenty of storage.

"I'll let you get unpacked, if you need anything, just ask me or Jasper," she gave my arm a gentle squeeze before almost skipping out the room.

It was hard not to like the girl. She was so sincere and welcoming, it warmed my chest and her optimism gave me hope.

I shook my head and headed out to my car. It was an old BMW M5, so typical that it blended in with everyday traffic. Although, it did stick out like a sore thumb in this uptown neighbourhood with their flashy sport cars and sleek Mercs. I vaguely wondered if I should upgrade my car.

I pulled out two suitcases and a duffel bag from the back, quickly heading inside with my luggage. I hauled them up the stairs, grunting slightly with the effort before pushing them indoors. Before I could carry them to my room, two strong hands pulled the suitcases from my arms.

"Let me help you with those," a quiet voice murmured. Jasper had grabbed them from me and began walking towards my room. I followed him silently, a little surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Thanks for the help," I let out in an awkward breath. He eyed me for a moment, before nodding once again and disappearing.

I quickly began sorting through my things, shoving the smaller suitcase at the back of the wardrobe and covering it behind my newly hanging clothes. Once that was out of the way, I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding and collapsed onto the bed.

My aching body begged for rest and soon, I found myself drifting off to sleep.


	2. 2

I woke up two hours later, feeling refreshed. Sitting up, I checked my phone while flexing my numb hand. With no notifications, I got up, changing into workout clothes, figuring I'd pay an overdue visit to Jacob at the gym.

I slipped on some dark grey joggers with my sports bra. I pulled on the long sleeved matching grey crop top and slipped on my running shoes. I twisted my hair into a French braid so that it was out of my face and fell down my back.

I left my room and wandered into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. The fridge was mostly empty, aside from milk and bread and some basic vegetables. I frowned, deciding I would go shopping for some groceries later.

"Oh hey, you're up. I figured you must've taken a nap or something," Alice came into the kitchen, shortly followed by Jasper. I'd later learn that where there was one, there was always the other.

"Yeah, I had a long day, moving and all," I shrugged. "Do you mind if I go grocery shopping," I asked. I picked up an apple and took a bite.

"Yeah sure, but I'm not much of a cook. I just get takeout or I go out," she smiled. I nodded.

"I'm leaving now, I guess I'll see you soon," I said, grabbing my purse and car keys to head out.

"Have fun!" Alice waved. I smiled and gave a small wave back, jumping into my old car and driving downtown.

After an uneventful drive, I arrived at the humble building. Grabbing my stuff, I headed inside and was greeted by the smell of sweat. The place was busy with several men and a few odd women here and there. I caught Embry and Quil fighting in the ring, with Jacob shouting instructions from the sidelines.

"Embry keep your hands up!"

"Quil don't forget your footing!"

"This is boxing Embry, you're supposed to hit back!"

I chuckled, deciding to warm up while waiting. I started with some simple stretches before picking it up with the skipping rope. I kept up the skipping until my chest burned and my heart thrummed. Without slowing down, I dropped down and did my standard pushups, finishing it with a two minute plank that burned my abdominal muscles.

My muscles ached, but I revelled in it and continued with some crunches. I was finishing up with a wall sit when a large figure approached me.

"Look who decided to show up!" I stood up and fell into the tight embrace of my oldest friend.

"Hey Jacob, it's been too long," I smiled into his shoulder. He squeezed me tighter before letting go.

"Aw let me get some of that sugar!" I was pulled into a tighter hug and swung around by an overly enthusiastic Embry. I laughed, patting the big oaf on the back.

"Put my girl down," Quil said, shoving Embry away from me and pulling me into his arms.

"Okay guys, quit passing me around like a fucking blunt," I laughed. Once I was put down, I turned to Jacob, a smirk on my face.

"Ready for a one-on-one?" Jacob answered with a devilish smirk of his own.

"Only if you are M'lady," he gave a sarcastic bow, and gestured for me to get in the ring with a flourish of his hand. I gave a sarcastic courtesy of my own before making my way.

Two hours seemed to fly by just like that. I had my ass handed to me a couple of times by Jacob, but I handed his own ass to him a few times too. All in all, despite the fresh bruises on my ass and legs, it was a good session.

"You're slacking Swan, you need to work on your punches," Jacob grinned, his face glistening with sweat as he undid his hand wraps. I shook my head, wiping at my face with a hand towel.

"You're getting old, you're slow on your feet Jake," I retorted, shaking my head at him as I undid my own hand wrap. Feeling his gaze on the side of my face, I turned to face him. His dark eyes were staring at me, analysing my face. For a while, it was silent, him trying to analyse my profile while I calmed down from our sparring session.

"What happened Bella?" I sighed, knowing what he was talking about. I took the seat besides him, looking down at my hands, not knowing how to answer his question.

"I worry about you, you know. You're gonna get yourself killed," he continued.

"Don't," I shook my head at him, standing up and grabbing my things.

"Wait Bells-,"

"I'm grabbing some food and heading home. I'll see you soon," I said, cutting off the conversation before it headed in that direction.

"Goodbye Jacob," I called out as I left, not looking at him behind me.

I got in my car and sighed, rubbing my eyes and temples. After a moment, I started the car and drove to the nearest supermarket.


	3. 3

I decided to listen to music to get me in a better mood before I went home. The conversation with Jacob only served as a remainder of why I was truly here and the hell that was surely to come.

I put in my wireless headphones and smiled to myself as some soothing RB tunes played.

It was strange, we had never been allowed to listen to any music asides from classical as children. And even then, it was only during our free time, which we would only get an hour of every week. If we were good that was.

Earphones and headphones were not allowed either as they served as a distraction. We had to always be on guard and vigilant, ready for anything.

That one I learnt the hard way.

Shaking the dark thoughts away, I headed into the large red supermarket, letting the smooth voice of the singer serenade me.

An hour later, I was driving back home in my old car, pulling the rusting machine into the driveway of the impressive two storey.

Alice's yellow Porsche was parked there, next to Jasper's sleek Merc. I really needed to upgrade my car. I shuffled all the shopping inside, internally wondering what kind of car I should get.

Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen and I was pretty sure I could hear some moaning coming from above. Grimacing, I turned my music up, switching to a more rock genre to block the sounds of passionate love making.

I decided to cook something light yet satisfying so I chose to make some classic shrimp carbonara.

I slowly lost myself in the music and the process of cooking. I remember Old Olga limping around in the kitchen, throwing things into the pot and always making the most wonderful concoctions. It was like magic to young me.

After I had told _him_ I wanted to learn how to cook, I had been expecting the usual back hand and harsh words so I was surprised when he agreed. He quickly took the enjoyment out of it and emphasised accuracy and timing, punishing me for the slightest miscalculation.

To him, cooking was a chemistry, a calculated science with no room for error.

I much preferred Olga's approach. To her, it was an art where deviance from recipes boasted individualism.

I could just picture her beady eyes staring me down, a scowl twisted on her wrinkled lips. I shook my head to my self, flipping the salmon, enjoying the satisfying sound of it sizzling on the pan.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sudden feeling someone was watching me. I whirled around, my eyes meeting unfamiliar green ones.

I took a second to assess him.

Tall. Well built. He had an expensive suit, the cuffs and top buttons undone. He had messy bronze hair and deep emerald eyes. His pink lips were lifted into a cocky smirk.

"I don't believe we've met before," he stepped closer. His voice was deep and smooth; sultry and suggestive. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering who the fuck he was.

He took my silence as a chance to take quick long strides, so he stood less than a foot away from me, staring me down. He made my 5'8" seem dwarf like.

He leaned forward, one of his hands resting on the counter behind me while the other was reaching for me. Not liking this new position at all, I snapped out of whatever daze I was in. My hand quickly found the large kitchen knife and pointed it at his throat.

"Who the fuck are you?" I hissed. He looked surprised, looking down at the knife held at his throat. Holding his hands up, he stepped back. I watched as his eyes glanced at the hand that held the knife. He looked back at me, his smirk falling off his face and eyes narrowing at me.

Realising what he was going to do a second too late, he charged at me but I quickly stepped to the side, twisting so I stood behind him. Not expecting me to move, his step faltered and I used that to my advantage, kicking him forward so he fell into the counter. His hands reached out to catch him and before he could turn around, I grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head back and bringing the knife to his throat from behind.

"I said who are you?" I repeated, leaning my face close to his ear. He smelt nice, like body wash and expensive cologne. Very masculine and very sexy. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud gasp.

"Oh my gosh Isabella no!" I looked up at the voice to see Alice looking startled and I blanched. Jasper rushed into the kitchen at her cry, his usually composed face showing his surprise.

"This guy just walked in the house. Do you know him?" I asked. Jasper let out a sound that sounded like a mix between amusement and disbelief.

"He's my brother!" I immediately let go of the man, stepping back and putting the knife back in its place.

I watched as the guy rubbed his throat and rolled his shoulders before turning to face me.

"I'm Edward Cullen, since you wanted to know," I could hear the barely held back growl in his voice. His eyes were dark and he had an unreadable expression on his face.

Well shit.

I hadn't counted on running into any other Cullens and my lack of planning was costing me. I frowned at my self. Jacob was right, I was slacking.

"Sorry. I didn't know," I gave him a small sheepish smile. His face never changed and his eyes remained on my face, not giving any indication he heard or accepted my words.

Not that I was bothered.

Silence fell over us and Alice kept shifting awkwardly, watching her brother anxiously. Edward's gaze roamed over my body, lingering on certain places longer than others. I had taken off my top so I was only in my sports bra. I kept my best poker face, meeting his heated gaze unflinchingly.

Jasper appeared to be amused at the whole ordeal.

_"_So you're Alice's new roommate," he drawled, breaking the silence.

"Yes," I replied. Not wanting my food to get cold, I attempted to grab a plate but the cocky green eyed bastard blocked the cabinet with his body. "Excuse me," I gestured to the cabinet behind his head. He smirked at me, but made no move to get out the way.

"Edward stop being a dick," Alice hissed. He ignored her too. Not wanting to ask again, I stepped infront of him, my arm reaching over his shoulder to open the cabinet and plucked a plate from the rack.

I could feel his body heat and smell the faint whiff of his aftershave. My body brushed his as I tiptoed over him, my arm clumsily rubbing against his chest before I stepped back.

I turned around to face the stove, plating my food.

"I've made enough for everyone in case you're hungry," I glanced at Alice. She was glaring at her brother but gave me a quick smile when she met my eye.

"Thank you, I'm actually quite hungry," she said sheepishly, glancing at Jasper and blushing. I chuckled at her.

"You know what? I'm hungry too. Let's eat," with a dramatic clap of his hands and a devilish grin, Edward grabbed a plate and turned to me with a smirk.

This was going to be a long evening.


	4. 4

Dinner was a rather tense affair. Although I wasn't particularly bothered by the awkward silence and Edward's intense and unwavering gaze on me, it was clear Alice was.

"This is really good. Reminds me of my mom's cooking," Alice spoke, distracting me from my thoughts. "Where did you learn to cook?" She asked. I'm sure it was meant to be an innocent question and for most, it was, but I didn't like talking about the leather clad devil that had 'raised' me.

I shrugged at her question, choosing not to answer.

"So Isabella, where are you really from?" I furrowed my brows, looking back at Edward. Alarm bells were ringing in my head. I blinked up at him, appearing confused.

"You know, your family I mean. Ethnicity wise," he explained. The frown never left my face but I averted my gaze back to my food, my appetite vanishing at the question.

It was the same thing I asked myself everyday.

Where was I from?

Who am I?

"A little bit of everywhere," I waved off. I looked back up at him and he had his eyes narrowed at me, analysing me. "I'm a mutt," I shrugged again. "What about you guys?" I asked.

"My mom's side is Italian and my dad's side is Irish," Edward answered. Of course I knew that, but I nodded, appearing interested.

"What about you Jasper?" I asked the silent man. His blue eyes seemed to stare straight through me, although his gaze lacked the hunger Edward's had.

"Texas," he stated. I nodded again, quickly finishing my food and clearing my plate. With a quiet 'Excuse me' I got up and washed and dried my plate in record time, heading to my bedroom for an overdue shower.

As I lathered and scrubbed myself, I couldn't get the whole interaction with Edward out my head. Green eyes and pink lips taunted me the whole time and I scowled at my reflection.

Large brown eyes blinked back at me behind long wet lashes. The colour of my eyes matched my hair, which was a rich warm brown. I kept my hair long, so that the loose curls trailed down my back and the slightly uneven ends tickled my waist.

I looked nothing like him. Nothing like the man that called himself my father.

The only thing we had in common was our skin colour. Both of us were pale, too pale for such a sunny and beautiful place. But that's where the similarities ended

He had straight jet black hair and pale grey eyes. His lips were thin, unlike mine which appeared almost too big for my face. His nose was hooked at the bridge while mine was straight and thin.

I looked nothing like my mother either.

Growing angry at myself, I quickly turned from the mirror, heading back to my room to get dressed. I had wasted enough time playing nice with these strangers. It was time I got back to my plan and do what I had wanted to do since I was a little girl.

A knock on the door startled me.

"Bella? Can I come in?" I heard Alice through the door. I headed to the door, opening it with one hand while I clutched my towel in the other. Her green eyes, roamed my exposed skin before snapping back up at me sheepishly.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I was suddenly rather eager to go outside and get my affairs in order.

"Uh yeah. We were all gonna go uptown and visit that new club Velvet that's opening. I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" She looked hopeful as she nervously wrung her hands before her.

"I have to go somewhere else tonight. I won't be back till late. Maybe next time?" I suggested. That was mostly a lie. I doubt there would be a next time.

"Oh okay. Well, let me know when you're free," I nodded and she thankfully left. I shut the door and quickly dressed in loose sweatpants and a dark hoodie. I twisted my hair into a messy bun, the strands still dark and damp.

I ruffled through the walk in wardrobe and quickly found the small suitcase I hid in the back. I zipped it open and pulled out the black one piece and my gear before zipping it back up and hiding it behind my clothes again.

I shoved my items into a sports bag and slung it over my shoulder. I left my room, locking it behind me and pocketing my key.

Turning around, I walked through the living room and headed towards the entrance, slipping on my trainers.

"Oh hey, we were just about to leave," Alice stood in front of the mirror hanging by the door, running a hand through her sleek black bob. She wore a gold sequinned dress with matching gold hoops. Her feet were adorned with sky high laboutins. She was applying red lipstick and touching up on her perfect make up.

Jasper showed up, dressed equally as impressive in dark jeans with a matching dark shirt and dark suit jacket. His blonde curls were slightly ruffled.

Edward also materialised from nowhere and of course, he looked positively drool worthy too. He wore a navy shirt, tucked into his black trousers. The sleeves were rolled up to reveal muscular forearms and the top three buttons were undone. I could see an odd chest hair sticking out.

"You're not coming with us dressed like that are you?" And just like that, I was no longer in my little daze. I scowled up at the cocky bastard.

"No," I answered.

"I thought not. They wouldn't even let you past the gates," he smirked, eyeing my loose grey clothing. I scowled, but made no further comment. I knew I could clean up pretty well. Sometimes, when there was no other option, I would have to rely on my seductive powers and good looks to get me out of certain situations.

"Well I'm going. See ya," I gave a short wave to Alice before heading out and jumping back into my rust bucket of a car. I didn't spare the green eyed man a second glance, my mind and body already preparing for what I had to do next.


	5. 5

I made sure I wasn't followed. That was the first thing I did. Once I was sure, I drove to my garage at the edge of the city. The outside was disguised as an old warehouse, but no one knew of the treasures hidden inside, one of them being my pride and joy; my baby.

She was a beauty. I had paid a lot of money to get my motorcycle customised so she was all mine. She was sleek and all black to blend into the night. She had an impressive speed of 200 miles per hour with an advanced braking system so she could stop as fast as she started.

I had her fitted with a smart control system to navigate and track effectively. It also meant only I knew how to start her so no one could steal my baby.

I quickly changed into my one piece combat suit, the thick leathery material hugging my body. I quickly pulled my hair into a tight bun, ensuring no hair escaped. I grabbed my equipment from my bag, sliding them into their pockets.

Today I was going light. It was supposed to be a quick mission; an easy target.

Sliding onto my baby, I started her up. I quickly strapped on my shiny black helmet before leaving the garage, locking it up with a click of a button. I sped down the roads, knowing them already like the back of my hand.

Despite the simple nature of my task, the obsessive perfectionist in me had already mapped the whole location and found the perfect hiding spot and vantage point.

As I continued my drive, the houses slowly became more upscale. Manors and mansions stood proudly amongst artfully styled gardens. I stopped just outside of one, hiding behind large evergreens.

I watched the manor silently, looking for any signs of life. The old red brick building stared back at me silently, the glass windows dark. There was only light coming from one room which I knew was his study.

With a sigh, I got up, making my way silently through the overgrown shrubbery. I made my way around the house to the broken back door before I quietly slipped inside.

I remained alert despite there not being anyone else in the house. I navigated through the corridors and stairs before I made my way to the study.

The room was dusty and cluttered with books and papers. The walls were covered in shelves bursting with books and more books were piled on the oak desk and on the floors. I found him sitting at his desk, writing with his quil pen.

"_I've been waiting for you, Duckling,_" he sighed, putting his pen down and turning to look at me. His dark eyes looked sunken into his shallow skin and his brown hair looked greasy.

"I assume you know what I'm here for," I said, keeping my tone firm and even.

"_Of course. I've known since the day Aro brought you in that we'd all die by your hand,_" he continued in Italian. I didn't respond and remained silent.

"_I am sorry for the part I played in your misery. I tried ignoring what my brother was doing but I was a coward,_" he let out a dry, humourless chuckle. "_That's what my Didime wrote on her letter to me,_" he sniffed. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

I had always wondered what happened to her. She was always so kind and nice to me and I had wished she was my mother. When she vanished, I was never given an explanation. I had assumed the worst.

"_She killed herself,_" He said, as of answering my question. "_Once she found out what exactly we were doing, she was horrified. She blamed herself for not seeing the signs,_" his eyes glazed over, reliving the no doubt horrifying memory.

"_I've been waiting to see her again. I think I've suffered enough without her,_" he turned to me again, a small smile on his thin lips.

"_Do it Duckling. I'm ready,_" he whispered. I reached into my belt and raised my gun to his head.

"Goodbye Uncle Marcus," I whispered back. His eyes welled with more tears and I fought to keep my face neautral and unfeeling, just like he taught me. Without a second more of hesitation, I pulled the trigger.

I watched as he slumped back in his chair, his eyes blank and an eerie smile on his face. The hole in his forehead slowly bled red and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

My emotions were battling each other. Sadness and grief crept onto me, making my chest squeeze and constrict but relief slowly washed it away, making my shoulders sag and my muscles relax.

Uncle Marcus and Aunt Didime had been the nicest to me as a child. While Didime was the mother I wished I had, Marcus had been the caring paternal figure I needed. But despite it all, they were still powerful figures in that house of misery and Marcus didn't bat an eye to my pleas nor to any of the kids.

Innocent children had lost their lives as a result of his cowardice and for that he deserved to pay with his life.

Pushing my feelings and thoughts away, I pulled out my little flip phone, calling the number on speed dial. After two rings, a woman picked up.

"Claire's Cleanup Crew, this is Angela speaking, how may I help?" Her voice was soft and feminine.

"This is Swan requesting a Level Two clean up at this location," I heard typing.

"I have sent a dispatch crew to your location. Anything else?" She asked.

"That's all thanks," I muttered.

"I'll put it on your tab. Thank you for your purchase," hearing the line click, I hung up and began to leave when a picture caught my eye.

It was Marcus and Didime's wedding photo, where a blue eyed brunette stood desired the bride, smiling. Before I knew what I was doing, I plucked the picture from the shelf and stuffed it into my pocket.

I heard a van pull up and several heavy footsteps approach before they noisily climbed up the stairs. Three beefy guys made their way into the study, followed by a scrawny one who eyed me up and down.

"So this is your new playground?" He asked, gesturing to the body that was being wrapped up.

"Not really," I replied with a shrug.

"A lot of people are looking for you," I scowled at his words.

"Eric you know the rules," I warned. I caught the sliver of fear run through his eyes before he could mask it.

"Yes Ma'am," I smirked at him. It was standard rule that clean up crews could not disclose the information of their customers. They were not allowed to name bodies, locations or anything else that they saw. They were a neutral third party.

If details were somehow leaked, the crew working that night would have their lives forfeited to the customer who had been betrayed. Needless to say, people can get very creative with their punishment for traitors.

Not needing to stick around, I quickly left the old mansion, jumping on my bike. With a quiet purr, she started and I drove silently back to my garage.

I changed back into my loose clothing and put everything back into my duffel bag. I let my hair down from it's severe bun and put the cover back on my motorcycle. Jumping back into my rust bucket, I drove back to the house, all the while the picture I had stolen burning a hole against my thigh.

I barely spared Alice and Jasper a glance as I headed to my room, locking it behind me. I needed to think. My next mission was not going to be easy.


	6. 6

I knew as I progressed through my list, my missions would get more difficult. However, I didn't think it would be this difficult so soon. It had been two weeks since I killed Uncle Marcus and I was no closer to solving this next puzzle than I had been on the first day.

I had driven to Bronxville several times and mapped out the area. I had even staked out in my car, but they all led me to one solid conclusion; Caius' mansion was a fort. Impossible to get in or out without his knowledge. Every square inch was covered by cameras and body guards.

There was just simply no way of getting in.

When all hope was lost however, I managed to catch a break.

Uncle Caius was always the more reckless out of his brothers. He was irrational and impulsive with one major weakness: parties.

He would always make up an occasion just to have a reason to celebrate by throwing the largest and most impressive parties the rich had seen. He'd splash out and if it weren't for his cash cow in the form of his older brother, he would have been broke a long time ago.

Drugs and women were always guaranteed.

So when I heard he'd be throwing a huge party in his estate in California, I knew it would be my one and only chance.

Thankfully, I had another two weeks before the party so I had ample time to prepare. Feeling invigorated with a new found sense of excitement, I decided to head out.

Locking my bedroom door behind me, I walked through the living room to head outside when a soft voice greeted me.

"Hey, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Alice giggled. As always, she was perfectly made up, donning a cute sweater dress today.

"Uh yeah," I replied awkwardly. I hadn't talked to her since that dinner with Edward and after that, I had mostly been stuck in my own world, cutting conversations short to think.

I hadn't realised how long I had been cooped up in my room, obsessing over my plan. I felt kind of bad for how rude I must have been to her. I knew she was looking to have a deep and meaningful friendship. Her desire for connecting with others is what pushed her to advertise the spare room and look for a roommate. Financially, she was more than capable of covering the rent.

"Is everything okay? You seem really distant," she continued. She stepped closer to me and for a second I marvelled at her short stature. "If it was Edward I'll tell him to back off. He's intimidating but wouldn't ever hurt you," I was touched by her concern but at the same time, I wanted to laugh at the fact that she thought Edward had scared me.

"No, a family member has died," my voice cracked from lack of use, but it worked in my favour as it made my story all the more believable. I sounded sad and a little broken.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," her slender arms wrapped around me and pulled me in for a tight embrace. Her light floral perfume filled my nostrils and her hair tickled my cheek as she tiptoed to reach me.

I tentatively wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the comfort she offered. I sighed internally. At times like these, my deprivation of affection was very much apparent. Snapping out of my thoughts before they got dark, I let her go and she pulled back from the hug, looking up at me with worried eyes and a furrowed brow.

"In the interview, you said you didn't have family," she said, looking confused and slightly wary.

_She should be more than wary_, my inner voice muttered.

"It was an estranged uncle I had met when I was younger. His wife died and he became a recluse so I didn't see him for ten years," I explained.

"I didn't know him very well or long but he was the only loving father figure I had. His wife was the mother I wished for," I added. It was completely true and the sadness that crept into my tone was not a lie. I felt a flicker of emotion and a slight stir in my gut but I pushed it all away before it grew into anything more.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude," she apologised, grabbing and squeezing my hand. I shrugged away her words and pulled my hand back, moving around her to get to the door.

I had to stay focused.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I pursed my lips at her, debating what to tell her.

"Shopping," I figured there'd be no harm in the truth for now.

"Oh wow. I was just thinking the same thing! Do you mind if I come with?" She looked so excited, bouncing in her heels and clasping her hands.

"Yeah okay," I nodded. She let out a girlish squeal, giving me yet another hug before grabbing her purse. She grabbed her keys and tugged on my arm, dragging me to her obnoxiously yellow Porsche.

I slid into the passenger seat while Alice hopped into the drivers seat, all the while chattering about what stores we would visit and what colours would suit my skin tone. I just listened, humming and nodding where appropriate and occasionally giving my input.

Once we arrived at the mall, somehow still intact from Alice's careless driving, I caught a familiar face, hovering over the crowd, enticing me with a sweet grin. My heart leapt into my throat and I heard the blood rushing through my ears.

"Excuse me Alice," I said, interrupting her rambling about undertones. I quickly managed to weave my way through the crowd, stopping before the very person who was in a lot of my dreams.

I beamed up at him, my lips and cheeks already aching from the unfamiliar movement, my eyes meeting his russet one. He stepped closer to me, holding his arms wide open and I didn't hesitate to throw myself at him, my arms wrapping tightly around his neck, my body pressing against his.

He buried his nose in my hair, inhaling my scent, much like I did with him. His unique smell instantly brought up memories, both fond and unpleasant and I held him closer as my chest filled with emotions too complex to describe.

We loosened our hold on each other and he leaned his head back. I cupped his face, my eyes roaming over his features and noting all the changes. I traced an old scar on his brow, my fingers already familiar with the ridged surface. He sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned his forehead on mine.

"I missed you_ Kroshka_," he whispered.

"I missed you too _Kotik_," I whispered back.


	7. 7

After our intimate reunion was over, I stepped back from his arms, realising I would have to face an upset Alice since I would be ditching her again.

"Shall I introduce you?" I asked him. I wasn't sure if I wanted Alice to meet one of the most prominent figures in my hidden life.

"So she is not suspicious," he nodded. I pursed my lips and grabbed his hand, leading him over to the petite woman who was glancing at us curiously. Jasper appeared to materialise out of thin air and stood besides her protectively, an arm draped around her waist.

"Sorry I ditched you Alice. Nice to see you Jasper," I greeted. I didn't bother waiting for their response. "Guys, this is Demetri, a childhood friend. We have a lot to discuss so I am sorry to cut this trip short," I tried to keep my excitement at bay and my tone calm and neutral.

"Hello," Demetri grunted at Alice's greeting and I rolled my eyes at him. Out of the two of us, I was the better actor and could at leat try to appear interested. Demetri had about as much social skills as a shoe.

"Rain check Alice?" I asked. She nodded reluctantly, leaning closer to Jasper who seemed to be in a sort of stare down with Demetri. "Okay I'll see you later," I have a short wave as I tugged on Demetri and led him out of the shopping center.

He tugged on my hand, making me stop. I turned to him with a frown, ready to ask what the problem was when I felt it. We were being watched. He stepped closer to me, resting his hand on my cheek in a loving manner, leaning his face closer to mine.

"How many?" I whispered. He pressed the side of his face against mine and I knew he was discreetly checking over my shoulder.

"Three. Two standard, one higher ranking," he murmured into my hair. "The two are behind you, the other you have eyes on him," he continued.

I wrapped my arms around his torso to appear I was hugging him. I made sure to casually glance around over his shoulder, not appearing I was searching for someone.

My eyes caught bright green ones.

My breath hitched in my throat and I felt Demetri tighten his arms around me in response.

His eyes were intense, staring at me from right across the car park with a dark and unreadable expression. His pink lips were downturned and his jaw was clenched as he watched me.

"That's Edward Cullen," I whispered, averting my gaze as I stepped out of Demetri's embrace.

"Harmless for now," I assured. My mind replayed our last confrontation and how I imagined what those tattooed arms of his would feel like around my body. It was the first time in a very long time that I felt alive.

"Let's just go, we can lose them easily," Demetri nodded, grabbing my hand again and leading me to a black SUV. We jumped in and he drove us out of the car park and onto the street, my eyes catching jade ones in the mirror.

Thankfully, we weren't followed and we headed to the outskirts of the city, pulling up to a small bar.

The decor was outdated and the building seemed to be falling apart, but it was one of the safest locations for people like us.

As we stepped in, the smell of tobacco and leather greeted me and the few patrons in there didn't even spare us a glance.

We took a seat at a corner booth, sitting opposite each other in silence for a moment.

"I thought you were dead," he began. I looked up into his dark eyes tat seemed so similar to my own.

"He made us all believe you were dead but we all knew better," his eyes looked faraway, trapped in a distant memory that I didn't dad interrupt.

"At the same time, he's looking for you," I nodded, already knowing this.

"Uncle Marcus is dead. You killed him," his tone wasn't accusatory and his statement wasn't a question, but I nodded again regardless.

"Caius is next. I won't stop till they're all dead so I can have my life back," I spoke, answering his silent question. He remained silent, his eyes looking straight into mine as I met his gave gaze unwaveringly.

He seemed to be searching for something as he analysed my face. I wasn't sure what exactly but he sighed, his shoulder sagging as he ran a hand through his chestnut hair.

"You're crazy," he said, crossing his arms on the table between us and leaning forward. "But I'm crazy too so how can I help?" He asked. I gave him a smirk, explaining my plan to him and my progress so far.

"The key is for them to think you haven't seen me since and that you're on their side," I finished. He nodded, sitting back in his seat.

"That's very well thought of and incredibly detailed," I smiled at his words.

"But there's one thing you're missing," he gave me a cheeky grin. I frowned, thinking back over my plan. Had I miscalculated the distance? Missed a camera?

"An outfit," my frown melted as I waved off his words with a scoff. He stood up, holding a hand out for me.

"Come on, lets be BFF's and go shopping," I let out a surprised laugh at his unexpected words but obliged, slipping my hand into his. He walked hand in hand


	8. 8

I went back to the house late that night, feeling a lot better. I had flights booked to leave for Long Beach, the place where Caius would throw his huge bash.

With Demetri on my side, everything was a lot easier. He would give me the easy access I needed.

As I made my way through the living room, I was startled by the large figure sitting on the armchair in the dark. Furrowing my brow, I flipped on the light, hearing the man hiss and groan.

I was confused as to why Edward was here.

He had a glass of dark brown liquid in one hand, alcohol no doubt, and was shielding his face from the light with another. His hair was messy, more so than usual and I could just about make out a bruise on his cheek and a cut on his eyebrow.

I stepped closer to him, catching sight of a red patch on his wrinkled white shirt.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"Yeah," he winced. I quickly dimmed the lights down, realising he must be sporting a concussion of sorts.

I don't know where the sudden concern came from, but I soon found myself kneeling between his parted knees, pushing his hand away from his face. For a split second, I was caught off guard by the intensity of his eyes. They were burning a bright emerald, and I realised just how green his eyes were. There weren't any specks of brown or blue in sight. Just pure green.

"What happened?" I whispered, aware of our proximity. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, each exhale making some strands of my hair move.

"It doesn't matter," he huffed, looking away with a clenched jaw. I didn't push for answers, instead getting up and heading to my room. He seemed startled by my sudden movements and a little disappointed until I returned with my first aid kid.

He watched me open up the little green case and pull out a few items.

"I'm going to take off your shirt," I said, turning back to him. He gave me one of his devilish smirks, leaning back and gesturing for me to do so. After a second of staring at each other, daring me to make a move, I shook my head, fighting off a smile as I shuffled closer to him.

I leaned up on my knees between his legs, trying to ignore how intimate the position was. I was glad my hands didn't shake as I skilfully popped off his buttons, my hands pushing the material apart to inspect where the blood was coming from.

He had a long graze on his right side. It wasn't life threatening, but the wound was still bleeding slowly, clearly requiring stitches to close it shut.

"Bullet wound?" I asked, grabbing the antiseptic and pouring it onto a wipe. He was about to take a sip from his cup but I snatched it and put it in the table behind me.

He looked annoyed and was about to speak before I interrupted him.

"Alcohol is a blood thinner. It'll make stitching you up a bitch," he sighed at my words, running a hand through his hair and looking away.

"This is going to hurt," I warned and without giving him time to protest, I pressed the cloth to his wound, watching as his muscles tensed and tried to cringe away from me.

The low groan that escaped from his clenched lips shouldn't have excited me as it did.

I held it for a moment, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Once I was satisfied it had stopped, I wiped away the dried blood and pulled out the numbing cream to apply to the area.

"This is just numbing cream," I explained. I looked back up at him, asking silently if it was okay and he nodded silently.

I gently applied the cream to the area around the cut, silently admiring Edward's built body. He was muscular but not too much, closer towards lean than anything. I had never been one to focus on another's body and I wondered why I was dwelling on Edward's all of a sudden.

"Can you feel that?" I asked, pressing my fingers on him. He hissed and jerked away from my touch and I applied more cream, sitting back on my knees and looking up at him.

"Takes a couple of minutes to work," I stated. The silence between us was heavy, filled with an unknown tension and millions of questions.

"How'd you know it was a bullet wound? Most would have guessed and said it was a stab," He asked, breaking the silence. His eyes had yet to leave me for the entire time and I looked back up at him, giving a shrug of my shoulders.

"Firstly the angle. If someone was stabbing you, they would have had to twist their arm awkwardly to get such a cut," I began, looking back down at the wound. "And secondly, the gunpowder," I said.

"I'm guessing the person was aiming from afar but you managed to twist your body mostly out of the way?" I asked. He nodded.

"How do you know so much about this stuff Isabella?" The way he said my name made it sound so soft. Like a gentle caress washing over me and giving me tingles.

"I grew up around them. I had a rough start and quickly became familiar with guns and everything they bring," I shrugged again. Before we could delve on my traumatic childhood, I quickly asked if he could feel my fingers and began quick work of stitching the area up once I determined it numb.

I moved on to the cut on his eye brow, simply wiping and cleaning that wound. Our faces were dangerously close and I was inhaling lungfuls of his musky scent. I had to bite my lip to ground myself and not do anything stupid.

One of his hands brushed my face, the back of his knuckles grazing my cheeks and my eyes snapped onto his. They were impossibly dark, his pupils heavily dilated. I tried to ignore the stirring in my lower abdomen. His long fingers gripped my chin and pulled my lower lip from my teeth, his eyes fixed on my mouth.

"Don't," he whispered. I wasn't sure what he was referring to but I took it as a sign to get my shit together. I quickly moved onto the cut on his head, brushing soft bronze locks to apply the medical adhesive.

I ignored his dark gaze on me the entire time I cleaned him up. I brushed a few shards of glass from his hair with my fingers before quickly and silently packing up.

I made a mental note to restock my kit soon.

"You're hiding something Isabella," he stated. My eyes snapped to him. I worked quick to hide my slight shock and alarm, choosing to act nonchalant with a raised brow.

"Isn't everyone Edward?" I asked. I stood up and turned away to head back to my room when I heard him shuffle. I turned around to see him walk over to me, wincing slightly as he made his way closer to me.

He gripped one of my arms, his hand pushing up the sleeve before I could stop him.

"Not everyone hides this many secrets," he growled, gesturing to the scars littering my skin. I wasn't particularly ashamed or embarrassed of them, and he had seen them that day we first met.

In hindsight, I should have tried to hide them better. No normal person would have that many scars.

He looked down at my arm, one of his hands gripping my wrist tightly while the other traced the swirling scar on my arm. The Lichtenberg pattern looked like a beautiful pattern tattooed on my arm, but I could still feel the pain behind it.

"I'm going to find out what you're hiding," he promised, letting my arm go. I took a step back, looking back up at him blankly.

"I'll be long gone before you do," I promised back. After staring at one another for a while, I turned around and locked myself in my room.

I was playing a dangerous game with that man.


	9. 9

We dressed in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts. We were mentally preparing ourselves for what could possibly come of tonight and all the consequences it would have.

I was more than ready to execute this plan. I had been planning it for the longest time, but I felt Demetri was a bit more hesitant than me.

Unlike me, he was content with his life. He didn't mind sitting back and letting that devil rule his life.

I shook away my thoughts, zipping up my black combat suit. The one piece was thick and slightly heavy, a little too warm for this weather but it was my only protection. I zipped up my black boots before I brushed my hair away from my face into a high sleek ponytail.

I grabbed my gun and slipped it into the imbedded holster in my suit. I had a couple daggers I hid in some pockets. Checking I was ready once more, I turned to an already waiting Demetri, meeting his eyes and nodding.

He had a strange look on his face, his mouth twisted into a small smirk.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just you. In your element," he shrugged, that stupid smirk not leaving his face. I rolled my eyes at him, not wanting to dwell on such stupid matters. We quickly left the hotel room, driving in a rented SUV in silence, just the way I liked it.

We soon pulled onto the luxurious estate, the place spilling with extravagant cars and even more extravagant people. Demetri pulled around to the back of the house, parking where the security and staff did.

I quickly stepped out, hiding in the shadows.

A second later, two bulky guys dressed in black suits similar to Demetri's stepped out of a lift, asking Demetri for his ID. Once they deemed him safe, they let him on the lift, stepping on with him. I waited a second for the doors to close before I grabbed the card Demetri had stolen from the guard off of the floor where he had tossed it for me.

I swiped it on the keypad and the lift came back down. Demetri had cleared the coast for me so when I left the lift, I snuck up the side stairs undetected. Since I had mapped out the area, I headed to the office room Caius had.

It had a huge glass wall that offered a view over the large living room. It was one sided so no one could see me up here.

I would wait here until Demetri would lure Caius to me before I killed him. It was simple and foolproof, just the way I liked it.

However, not all plans were perfect. Despite all my calculations, there was still a degree of uncertainty in it that was just out of my control and beyond my imagination.

This uncertainty came in the form of Edward Cullen.

As I opened the door to Caius's office, stepping in confidently, I couldn't hide the shock of seeing that green eyed Adonis sitting expectantly on the sofa.

Instantly my mind was buzzing with all the possible reasons he was here. He looked causal but still dressed up in a black fitted shirt and matching black slacks. His sleeves were rolled up, reavealing tattoos and my mind instantly flashed back to that night where I had pulled apart his shirt to clean him up.

I took slight comfort in the fact that he seemed just as startled as me. That told me that he didn't know my plan and wasn't expecting me. His eyes were wide, eyeing me up and down in the skintight material I wore, narrowing at the gun at my hip.

"Isabella, what a lovely surprise," he drawled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"I should be asking you that," he said, with a quirk of his brow. He seemed to be in a playful mood, his tone and smirk teasing me but I was smarter than that. I could see the way he assessed my stance, my hands and my guns, probably calculating if he could take me down while I was distracted.

"You won't," I stated.

"What?" He asked, looking confused for a second.

"You won't make it two steps towards me before I shoot you, I suggest you don't move," I said, keeping my voice and face composed and unreadable.

Just like I was taught.

"I'm here for Caius and that's all," I interrupted. He put his glass of whiskey down, standing up to walk towards me. My hand automatically grabbed my gun, tightening around the handle but not pulling it out from its holster.

He must have seen something from my look because he sat back down with a sigh. I was glad that he understood I was not playing. As much as I enjoyed his teasing nature, I was on a mission right now with no time for flirting.

"I'm here for Caius too. He owes me money. A shit load," he said after a while, breaking the silence.

"I'll kill him and you can seize the property," I suggested. I didn't bother moving away from the door in case he tried something although I did close it.

"He owes me more than this place is worth. Fifty eight million to be exact," he snapped. For the first time I could see him getting angry. He was clearly unhappy that I had the upper hand and that I'd be disrupting his plans.

"This house is sitting on a gold mine. A hundred feet below Caius has a secret stash of gold and diamonds. You'll also find the deed to a private island off the coast of Malaysia," I said.

He eyed me up and down, looking at me warily but I just raised a brow at him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" He asked.

"You don't," I shrugged. I wondered what was taking Demetri so long. I was getting tired of talking already and was feeling antsy.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait any longer.

The door opened and I stepped behind it, watching Caius stumble into the room drunk.

"Edward! Long time no see, what are you doing here?" He slurred. Caius had his back to me and was het to realise my presence. "You look tense. Are you here to kill me?" He giggled, clearly joking.

"I'm not but she is," Edward casually nodded in my direction and the white haired man twirled around, freezing as he spotted me.

"Little Duck?" He whispered. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, closer to him with my gun held up and pointed at him. "You're alive, but how? Aro told us you were dead!"

I let him get over his shock, taking a second to analyse him, noting how wrinkled his pale skin looked and how his white hair looked greasy.

"It was you who killed Marcus wasn't it. They said it was suicide, I didn't believe it-," he seemed to be stuck in his ramblings, none of which I cared about.

"Yes and now it's your turn," I said, clicking off the safety on my gun.

Realising what was going to happen, he panicked and began begging. A lot of people liked it when other begged for mercy but I hated it. It was such a cowardly move and motivated me more to kill the person as opposed to sparing them.

Before Caius could grovel anymore, I shot him right between the eyebrows, watching as his words were cut short and his eyes glazed over. He fell to the floor with a heavy thud and I admired the splash of red now on the glass wall behind him.

Demetri chose that moment to step into the room, looking at me and Caius for a moment before freezing and pulling out his gun at Edward.

"Stop, he's fine," I said, pushing his gun back down. I stepped over the body, heading towards the desk to rummage through the drawers.

"_And how do you know he's trustworthy?_" He asked me in our native tongue. I gave him a hard look.

"Because I fucking said so. Now you can either go cry about it in the corner or call the cleanup crew," I answered in English.

I felt bad talking about him in front of his face in a language he didn't know. I chanced a quick glance at Edward to see he was scowling at Demetri. I masked my laugh as a cough.

Demetri muttered something under his breath before leaving. I finally found the key I had been looking for. It was a small simple golden key, with no key rings or attachments. I pulled it out, standing up and handing it to Edward.

"There should be a staircase hidden somewhere in the master bedroom," I explained, pressing the key into his palm.

He silently watched me, looking down at the key in his hand for a moment before looking back at me. I couldn't stand the silence from him all of a sudden so I thought it'd be best if I leave too, before I said or did something stupid.

I left him in the study, quietly sneaking back out the party. They would be looking for Caius soon and I'd rather not be there. After ensuring Demetri was alright and had called the cleanup, I stole his car and drove back to the hotel.

The cat was out the bag with Edward and I wondered what I'd be going home to in New York.


	10. 10

The next couple of days were uneventful. I just stayed at my hotel room, ordering room service and laying low. Demetri had filled me in on how that Italian devil was taking the death of his brother surprisingly well.

He didn't suspect me but I wasn't naive enough to believe that would last long. He was a smart bastard unfortunately and would only take so long to piece it all together.

Regardless, I was already planning my next mission. It was by far the most dangerous one and my chances of survival were slim. I wouldn't only be facing the wrath of my father but also the wrath of all my 'siblings'.

I didn't even want to involve Demetri in this.

I was starting to have slight mixed feelings about involving him with Caius's death. I found it concerning how easily he found me after I killed Marcus and how he just appeared the moment I needed him. He had yet to give me any real reason to regret telling him the truth, but I was never one to dismiss gut feelings so quickly.

I sighed as I flicked through the TV channels, knowing I was just proscatinating. I was delaying the inevitable. I had no idea what to expect from Edward and his family when I returned to New York.

Would he try to kill me or would he pretend that night never happened. With Edward there was no telling. He was unpredictable and difficult to read, a massive weakness of mine.

Regardless, I had to fly back soon since I left my stuff in New York.

"I've never seen you so worked up before," I scoffed, glancing at Demetri who stood by the door, watching me as I lay sprawled on the plush bed.

"I'm not worked up," I hissed. It was true. I wasn't worked up. That suggested I somehow cared what Edward thought of me but in actual fact I didn't.

That was a lie.

But Demetri didn't need to know

"I just don't want to start anything with the Cullens. Do you think he'll tell the Italians?" I asked. His smirk vanished and he looked thoughtful for a second.

"I doubt it. The Americans aren't fond of us," he muttered. I frowned at his words. I didn't like that word he used; 'us'.

I didn't consider myself ever Italian despite all that my father had taught me and tried to instil. I had no real link to the Italian mob and Demetri should have had an even less linkage to them truthfully speaking. But he was always the easiest to sway out of both of us and his words only fuelled the uneasy churning in my gut.

"Well, I'm just trying to come up with a proper explanation to appease them. I have to be careful what I reveal to them," I shrugged.

"Don't worry _Kroshka_. You will think of something," he smiled, walking over and sitting besides me on the bed. I felt him press a kiss to my hair, lingering a little. My heart ached in my chest and I was filled with a sense of foreboding.

"Demetri, do you just sometimes wonder what would have happened if he never found us. If we stayed in that orphanage?" I asked. I turned my face to watch his, catching his dark eyes as they roamed over my face.

"I don't think we would have gotten anywhere in life. Not much oppurtunity in that village," he murmured. His gaze was no longer on mine, but on my lips.

I watched him lean in and press his lips firmly against mine. I didn't respond but I didn't pull away either, letting him linger before pulling away reluctantly.

"How I wish things were different between us Kroshka," he groaned, closing his eyes.

"Me too," I sighed. We were talking about very different things though.

"I should go," I muttered, getting off the bed and standing up. "When will I see you again?" I asked.

"I will come down to New York in a couple of weeks. I have to go back to Italy for a while before he becomes suspicious," he said, not meeting my eyes.

"Okay I gisss I'll see you then," I nodded, grabbing my already packed suitcase. I hovered by the door for a moment, unsure of what to do before sighing and turning back to Demetri.

"I love you _Kotik_. Please never forget that," he looked up at me, his dark eyes swimming with such raw emotions. They glassed over for a second before he blinked it away.

"I love you too," he cleared his throat and once again looked away. I sagged and shook my head internally. It was all the confirmation I needed. Deep down I knew the truth but I decided not to dwell on it just yet and focus on one thing at a time.

I left the hotel and travelled to the airport. The journey to New York was uneventful and only when the taxi pulled up to the house did my nerves begin.

On the outside I was cool and collected, grabbing my bag and walking inside but internally my mind was racing with all the possible situations and all the possible outcomes.

I was greeted by Jasper and Alice in the living room. They were curled on the sofa, watching a movie and cuddling but stiffened when they saw me. I didn't miss the way Jasper tightened his arm around Alice or the way she glanced at my hands.

Clearly Edward had told them.

"Hey Bella, how was your vacation?" Alice cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Fantastic. Finally relieved some stress," I smirked. "You should join me next time,"

She gave me a forced laugh, her voice high and almost hysterical. Jasper whispered something to her and she relaxed somewhat, still avoiding my eyes.

"Well I'm gonna get some rest. I guess I'll see you later," I left them to their little hushed conversation. I took a nice shower and changed into more comfortable clothes before settling in for an early night.


	11. 11

As usual, I didn't sleep much. After three hours, I startled awake and got up. It was only four am so I wasn't expecting anyone up. I softly slipped out my room and into the kitchen after freshening up in my bathroom, searching for something to eat.

There wasn't much except some fruit so I decided to make some breakfast, opting for some cinnamon buns. Making them would take time, but at this point I needed the distraction. I was still dreading the Cullens confronting me.

There was no telling with them and that's what I was afraid of. I had no idea if they would trust me or if they would put their guard up and rat me out to the Italians. If the devil got his hands on me again, I know he would destroy me completely. Rip what little of me I had left.

Push. Roll. Flip.

The first time I had disobeyed him was the worst.

"_You know I don't want this as much as you?" He cooed softly, stroking my head. I was young, barely seven and so confused._

_"But Father I am sorry. I won't do it again. I promise," I hiccuped. He softly shushed me, pushing me further into the room. I stumbled in the dark, trying to adjust to the lack of light._

_"Oh my Little Duck, you say that but you don't mean it," he tutted, grabbing my arm tightly. I felt him slip them into something cold, tightening it around both my wrists._

_"I do mean it. I swear it Father," I couldn't clearly see his face in the dark, but I felt his anger before I felt his slap. It was sharp and quick, leaving my cheek stinging and my jaw aching._

_A fresh set of tears blurred my vision, the fat droplets making my cheek sting even further._

_"You need to grow up Daughter and accept the consequences of your actions," his voice was a new type of cold and detached, the tone calm but with a severe anger hidden in it. My childish brain was quick to realise the severity of the situation so I silenced my sobs and hiccups._

Push. Roll. Flip.

The next punishment was painful, but I was prepared. There were no tears this time and no begging. I was dragged to that pitch black room and chained to the walls. I learnt how to survive the darkness without going insane.

Push. Roll. Flip.

The third time he must have sensed I was getting used to it, so he changed it. I was tied to a pole, given ten lashes to the back and left there for everyone to see. I was made to fight despite my injuries and weakened state and every loss was another set of lashes.

What was most frustrating thing about my punishments, was that they all had one common factor.

Demetri.

Push. Roll. Flip.

I broke the rules to help and save him. I'd bring him food when he was being punished and I'd go easy on him in fights and training. Father hated that we were more loyal to each other than to him and he always took it out on me.

And now, when I needed him to be there for me, he betrays me.

It was sick and twisted and no doubt a major part of Aro's plan.

Push. Roll. Flip.

"I think that dough's had enough kneadin'," A voice drawled. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see Jasper leaning against the doorway, watching me intently.

I was shocked that I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't heard him come in. I blinked at him, watching his face and regarding his body language to see what he wanted. I pulled my floury hands from the abused dough.

"Isn't it a bit early to be up and about like this?" I had only now noticed the Southern twang in his voice, not having spoken to him enough for it to be audible before.

"I'm a troubled sleeper," I breathed out a short awkward laugh. He got up from the doorway and moved to sit in the barstool opposite me.

"I was like that before. But then I met Alice and things changed," the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. It fell silent again and his cornflower gaze returned to mine, communicating silently.

"Isabella, you may not know me well, but there is one thing you should be aware of," I pursed my lips at his suddenly serious tone, waiting for him to continue. "I'm very protective of those I care about," I sighed, knowing where he was going.

"Jasper, I'm not here to hurt you or any of the Cullens," I spoke, keeping my dark eyes locked on his. He looked skeptical and I huffed.

"Edward told us you were there that night and shot a man right before him," he challenged, brow risen.

"Exactly. I shot Caius and not him even when I had the chance. I have nothing against you Cullens," I stressed. He crossed his arms and stared me down and I sighed again. "Look, killing is what I do, it's the one thing I'm good at. If I was here to kill any of you, you'd be dead by now,"

I placed my hands on the counter, and his eyes roamed the exposed skin of my arms before him. Every dip and raise of my skin spoke of all the fights I had survived. The silence between us was heavy as my words hung in the air.

"I'm making cinnamon rolls, they should be done in about an hour," He eyed me for a moment before nodding ever so slightly, a sign that this conversation was over.

Alice chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes while her hair was spiked up in all directions. She looked adorable in her ruffled state. It was a little disheartening to see how she stiffened when she saw me.

"What's going on?" She asked, trying but failing to keep her tone light. She subconsciously stepped closer to Jasper while watching me.

"I'm making cinnamon rolls. Would you like to help?" I extended the metaphorical olive branch towards the smaller woman. She considered for a moment, looking towards her boyfriend who only nodded before she agreed.

"Sure. Just a heads up though, I'm hopeless in the kitchen," she giggled lightly, somewhat relaxing already. I showed her how to make the cinnamon paste. She applied it gingerly and I helped her cut the rolled dough, while Jasper just watched us.

It was more fun than I thought it'd be and finally, after hours of labour, they were done and ready to be eaten.

We sat in silence in the living room, all of us just enjoying the fruits of our labour, the morning news serving as background noise.

Despite the odd circumstances, I found myself feeling more relaxed and comfortable than I had in a long time. I was going to make the most of it until the inevitable shitshow.


End file.
